


Headmaster

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Birthday drabble for C Dumbledore!  I wanted to use everyone but I didn't have time.  Appologies to those I could not fit in.  I shall plot for the next...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This fiction was graciously beta'd by **Amazonia** , and I thank her very much.

Happy Birthday, Professor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco Malfoy sat behind the large, ornate desk in his office, quietly contemplating those who were seated before him. This was the final staff meeting before the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco wondered why they bothered, but it was a tradition long held and started even before Dumbledore’s time as Headmaster. He listened with half an ear as the new head of Slytherin house argued with the new head of Gryffindor. Some things never changed. 

Draco rolled his eyes and feigned interest as the Weasley Wench went on and on about the eternal goodness of the house of Godric and how they were the leaders of the free Wizarding world. All a lot of nonsense in his books; after all, the current Headmaster was a Slytherin! Yeh gads, he wished he could tell her to stuff a sock in it! Of course, the current Slytherin head was no less irritating. He briefly wondered why he appointed Amza Romany as head of Slytherin. But, of course, it was either Romany or Aunie SeparatiX, and he did not wish to be accused of nepotism.

Sighing, Draco nibbled at his romaine and tomato sandwich. He wondered if perhaps Severus had it right all along. His mentor had laughed when Draco told him he was going to accept the position of Headmaster. Of course, Harry had encouraged him to accept after he heard that the cantankerous former Potions master had tried to dissuade him. But then again, Harry was never a Sev fan. Perhaps he should have listened to the man who was old enough to know better. 

Weasley was now vociferously lamenting the need for constant vigilance in these quiet times. Draco snorted, drawing attention to himself. He ignored the stares. Merlin’s pants, he hated the last staff meeting before school term! They were so arbitrary and useless. By August thirty-first, if they didn’t have their shit together, then there was no use in meeting to discuss it! The staff now gathered around his desk and sat expectantly, as if he had something to say. Draco glared at each and every one of them.

Just as he was about to say something scathing before kicking the lot of them out of his office, the door opened and in walked his beautiful spouse. Draco felt the ice melt around his heart as his love smiled at him.

“Still meeting, I see.”

“We’ll be wrapping up in just a moment, darling,” Draco responded.

“I’ll be waiting, my love. I think I’ll make hot chocolate!” his lover said with a wink before entering their private rooms.

Draco looked at the staff ominously. “OUT!” he snarled at them. They abruptly, and wisely, stampeded for the door.

Draco grinned wickedly. He might be a dignified sixty-year-old man, and the youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts’ history, but right now, all he could contemplate was getting into Harry’s boxers.


End file.
